Mercy
by pandorag1ft
Summary: It's cold out there...Xena loves it.


**Mercy**

Gabrielle hated the cold. Hated the cold. The winter wind sent chills straight to her bones. Ice, sharp and chill burning, set her nerves clattering with her teeth. But watching the snow fall just outside the cave, swirling and dancing beyond the flames, was beautiful. The clouds that rained the soft flakes obscured a huge dark moon but it peaked in between the fast moving fluffs briefly. The snow fell in soft waves like the ocean to the shore. Beneath the sea of white, blanketing the night below, Gabby felt close and safe. Warmed by the blazing fire watching drifts pile beneath the cedar trees.

Her formidable, strong companion loved the bitter gusts that were brought with Winter's Edge. Xena felt stronger, bolder in the cold wind. Snow made Her eyes light up like a New Sun and the ice flushed Her cheeks red, pulse pounding hard in Her supple neck. They had sat after a quick supper watching the storm grow thicker and then slowly begin to settle into a steady snow. The ground outside the cave was covered in in a thick bed of crystal flakes. Xena grinned as a wild idea began to form. Gabby noticed but stayed quiet. Her heart trip hammered at the gleam she saw in her Lover's eyes.

"Gabrielle..." Xena spoke deep, drawing Her lover's name out in the way She knew drove her wild. Gabrielle flushed and lowered her eyes. Xena reached toward her and grasped each of the bard's narrow wrists in Her hands. The steel clamp of Her fingers caused Gabby to draw in a sharp breath. She swallowed hard as her stomach fluttered and familiar arousal grew in her center.

"Get on your knees...now." Xena demanded as She stood up, still holding Gabby's wrists in a tight grip above her blond head. Gabby immediately did as she was told, her knees grinding into the powdery dirt of the cave. Xena stared down at Her willing victim. She could see the heavy rise and fall of Gabrielle's ample bosom. Smiling, knowing the answer, She asked "would you like to play in the snow, My pet?" Gabby paused before answering. She knew the question was rhetorical but she didn't want to disappoint the gorgeous Princess. She also didn't want to miss a second of what her Mistress had in mind. "Ummm...what do You have in mind, ma'am?" Xena's grin became harder, a streak of fierceness seemed to glow through like the sun on steel. She removed one of Her hands from Gabby's wrist and wound it through her short blond hair. "This.." Was all She whispered before squeezing tight around the strands and yanking Gabby to her feet, careful not to damage her neck but with enough force to bring tears to the younger warrior's eyes.

Xena shoved Gabby out into the cold night, forcing her toward a stunted tree in the center of a flurry of snow. She pressed her face first against the hard trunk, bark digging into her pale skin leaving bloody scratches and dark smudges on her flesh. She placed the hand that had been wrapped in her hair on the back of her neck to hold her in place as She used Her other hand to explore the heat beneath her skirt. Gabby moaned as long cold fingers found the soaked pussy hat she was pressing against the ancient cedar. "Oh...I think you like this." Xena smirked as She drew circular patterns just above Gabby's tight clit. Barely touching and then skittering away "Please...pleasepleaseplease." Gabby was slightly embarrassed by how quickly she wanted those fingers inside her but Xena continued to tease.

Xena pressed Her unusually hot body tight against Her lover's back. Both women moaned at the contrast, the heat and friction the steady pressure produced. The snow fell on both of them, melting instantly on their overheated bodies. Xena felt a pool of moisture between Her legs, She did not want to wait any longer. With hard pressing fingers leaving bruising track s across Gabby's skin Xena turned the bard to face Her and gripped her hand tight as She led it to Her aching clit. Roughly She set a pace for Gabby to follow which Gabby happily obeyed. Using Her knees Xena forced Gabby's legs apart. Gabby reset her balance and focused her energy on serving her Mistress. Stuttering shudders flowed through Xena as Gabby hit all the right spots.

Gabrielle attention was focused on her Lover's building orgasm so she did not notice that her Mistress had gathered a surprise for her. Snow had accumulated next to them on the low boughs of the tree. Xena gathered a handful and, with no warning, slid the freezing prize over Gabby's breasts. Her nipples hardened to tight peaks. She groaned from the pain and unexpectedness while struggling to get away. Xena laughed and pressed against her harder. The combination of icy cold and raging heat overwhelmed Gabby's senses. Xena continued Her descent toward Gabby's wet pussy while gripping one breast tight. Gabby tried to concentrate on her Lover but the excruciating feeling, pleasure and pain combined, brought tears to her eyes and her hand slowed. "Ah Ah Ah...you better not stop." Xena hissed in Gabby's ear. Her body tight against the smaller woman. Their clothes sweaty despite the cold. Panting harder as Xena's icy hand rubbed slow circles across her clit Gabby renewed her efforts for her Mistress. With a wild look in Her eyes, Xena gradually eased two fingers into Gabby's needy pussy. Soon a rhythm was set between them. The snow had stopped. Clouds parted high above and as the Lover's cries echoed across the white, muffled land the Midnight Sun beamed bright above.


End file.
